


I piloti di Gipsy Danger

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: In tempo di privazione anche mangiare un semplice pasto razionato può assomigliare un po' a un appuntamento romantico.★Fandom: Pacific Rim.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 318.★ Prompt Parole: 2. Razioni di sopravvivenza.





	I piloti di Gipsy Danger

I piloti di Gipsy Danger

 

“Lo so, le razioni di sopravvivenza non sfamano per niente. Sono poche, contate e puzzano di piedi marci.

Però dicono che ci mantengono in forze” disse Raleigh. Si massaggiò il collo e fece cadere il cucchiaino dentro il contenitore di metallo vuoto. “Preferirei essere al bar in questo momento, a farmi un goccio”. Aggiunse, passandosi la mano tra i capelli biondo castani.

“Sono abituata a mangiare anche meno” disse Mako. Strinse le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo.

< Non seguire il coniglio bianco > sente una voce nella sua testa, e sospira.

“Ti era mai successo di…?” chiese Mako.

< Se io non avessi perso il controllo, non lo avrei portato al limite. Ho visto il terrore sul viso di suo fratello, sapendo che aveva ragione a pensare fosse arrivata la sua fine. Ho provato sulla mia pelle il dolore lancinante alla spalla, il senso di urgenza della fine. L’ossigeno mi mancava ed era così diverso dal terrore che avevo provato io.

Di fronte al kaiju non pensavo alla possibilità di combattere. Sperduta in mezzo alla polvere, sembravo un granello anch’io di fronte allo stivale che mi avrebbe schiacciata > rifletté. Strinse le labbra intorno al cucchiaio.

“Le prime volte che mi collegavo al drift mi accadeva sempre. Costringevo mio fratello a rivivere l’attacco a Seattle. Sembrava una scena proveniente da un film, ed era devastante quando ti rendevi conto che le fiamme, le grida e i morti erano veri.

Non lasciarti scoraggiare da quello che è successo. Hai delle grandi possibilità e riuscirai ad affrontare il tuo passato, alla fine smette di succedere se t’impegni abbastanza.

E soprattutto se riesci a finire almeno quelle piccole porzioni. Mangia, ti posso assicurare che col tuo fisico non hai motivo di fare la dieta. Come dicevano al cantiere: una birra e un buon boccone e ti mangeresti anche un kaiju” le rispose Raleigh.

Mako nascose un sorriso, arrossendo.

“D’accordo” rispose.


End file.
